eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominik Bosko
Name Etymology Dominik is a cognate of Dominic. Zygfryd is the Polish form of Siegfried. Bosko means 'barefoot'. History Zuzanna Bosko, better known as Zuzia, was a pure-blood hailing from Poland. Yevgeny Volodin was a half-blood, born in St. Petersburg, Russia. They met as classmates at Eastern European School of Magic, Zuzia being a Mielkutė, Yevgeny a Kask. Zuzia was out on the grounds, painting, when Yevgeny complimented her. After they had both graduated, Zuzia moved to Russia, away from her pure-blood supremacists parents, and they began to date. Of course, it was in secret, Zuzia didn't trust her parents to leave her alone, but it began to take a toll on their relationship. Yevgeny wanted Zuzia to tell her parents about them, and leave them for him. Zuzia didn't want to leave her family, and ultimately, Yevgeny had her chose her parents, or him. Zuzia returned to Poland, and soon, she discovered she was pregnant with Yevgeny's child. She told her parents and members of her family that the child was of a British pure-blood, and her family accepted it as the truth. On June 3, Dominik Zygfryd Bosko was born. He was sheltered from the world by Zuzia, afraid that one day, Yevgeny might visit Poland, and claim his rights as Dominik's father, seeing that he would reveal that Dominik was a half-blood. At the age of 11, Dominik was accepted into the Eastern European School of Magic, and sorted into the house of Vorobyov. His time at Eastern European has brought many changes.to his life. When he was 13, Yevgeny came to Poland, as a high-ranking Russian Ministry Official, and Dominik and him had a really nice conversation. They became friends, the pair, and he became sort of like a father to him. It wasn't til the summer before fifth year, that everything changed. For the first time, in nearly sixteen years, Zuzia and Yevgeny ran in to each other. It wasn't out on th streets, Yevgeny had returned to Poland, and he needed a place to stay, and Zuzia had accepted, with no idea it was her dear, former lover. The moment they saw each other, it was clear that the former love they had had never gone, and Dominik was informed that he, was in fact a half-blood. By now, one of Zuzia's parents had died, and at the end of the summer, Yevgeny proposed, and this time, she accepted. Zuzia knew for a fact that the rest of her family was not blood supremacists, seeing the countless marriages between foreign people that were supposedly pure blooded that were not. Now, as a sixth year, Dominik's couldn't have been more happier, though he knows it wouldn't be right if everything turned out right. Appearance He is downright handsome. He looks more like his Polish mother, with the dark curly hair and green eyes, than his Russian father, although he inherited his father's height, at 5'9, two inches shorter than his father, and four inches taller than his mother. Personality Dominik is generally nice, and he is polite, even when you said the rudest thing ever, he wouldn't care, well, he obviously would care. He's generally not a risk-taker, and for a house where few people trust anyone, he trusts anyone. Many think he is a fool, but he won't listen to their bullshit any longer. Category:MelMione Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Name begins with ''D" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Vorobyov Students Category:Vorobyov Category:Students Category:Sixth Years Category:Polish Category:Born in Poland Category:Russian Category:Illegitimate Child